


Reassurance

by xBanChumus (cyraxuns)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Asexuality, Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Polyamory, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyraxuns/pseuds/xBanChumus
Summary: Short ficlet about Banri spending time with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's boyfriend.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> There's suggested Ace!Tasuku but honestly, anything goes. It can even be 'more than friends, less than lovers' TasuTsumu if you want it to be.

“Knock knock! Tsumugi-san, it’s Banri!”   
It’s a little after dinner, the usual timing when there isn’t evening practice.

“Come in.” The two voices sounded from inside the room creepily in-sync, but this too is just part and parcel. The door opens and clicks shut behind Banri who walks comfortably right in, giving his evening greetings as he flops right down on the clean carpeted floor.  
After a few minutes, he is joined by the one he came to visit, who decided to sit beside his relaxed state with a script in hand. From the other side of the room, a low mulling can be heard as Tasuku tries out various renditions of the same few lines over and over again. Even though they didn’t have official practice tonight, the theatre buff roommates are still up and running with enthusiasm, Banri muses as he sits up and drapes himself over Tsumugi’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. This earns him an adorable chuckle from Tsumugi, who takes to petting Banri’s arms lightly as he continues to read through his script.

It is a comfortable routine and comfortable space, made possible with the strong level of quiet understanding between the childhood friends that Banri, while very grateful for, can’t help but be envious of at the same time. Banri lets out a sigh, he may be good at everything he tries but that won’t ever make up for time and depth of a relationship. Tufts of blue hair tickle his cheek as Tsumugi’s head turns to face him better, “What’s wrong, Banri-kun?” A gentle look of worry, a soft smile in hopes to cheer him up. Banri is in paradise today as well. He holds Tsumugi closer and tightens his embrace, sighing once again as he digs his face deeper into the crook of Tsumugi’s neck.

“Nah, just irrationally upset that I didn’t get to grow up together with you like Tasuku-san did. Feels like I lost a lot of time I could have gotten to know you better.” Banri huffs, knowing full well that he was acting like even more of a child than he wanted to in front of his lover. He also knew full well that Tsumugi couldn’t possibly give any reply to him, and this was confirmed with Tsumugi quietly rubbing Banri’s arms and leaning his head closer to him as if he were trying to reassure him with his entire being. And for a moment, Banri felt shitty that his honesty had put Tsumugi at a loss in response.

“What are you talking about?” Tasuku, who had heard everything clearly within the confines of the shared room, questioned straightforwardly. “I may have been with him these 20 odd years, but you’ll be continuing the journey with him from now on, right?” Rather than being upset that Banri is still plagued by this worry after so long, Tasuku seemed genuinely puzzled that Banri never considered it the other way. Banri’s eyes lit up upon hearing what Tasuku had to say. He definitely planned to stay with Tsumugi forever from then on out, but he was so caught up in the time he had lost that he just never considered the aspect of building up new time and memories in the same vein of thought.

“Tasuku-san… You’re a genius..!” Banri stared at him, his face a mixture of admiration and blank stupidity for not thinking of that sooner. Tasuku let out an amused laughter as he walks over and and ruffles Banri’s hair, “And you’re still a brat I see. Don’t forget that it isn’t a competition, Settsu.” Banri sneers at him cheekily under his hand as Tasuku turns to plant a soft kiss on Tsumugi’s forehead, “I’ll be going to help Minagi out with scriptwriting and I won’t be back till late, so you kids have fun.”

“Yes dad, love you.” Banri calls out after him as Tasuku leaves the room, leaving a chuckling Tsumugi and a more relaxed Banri in his wake. Tsumugi turns to face Banri properly, his hands languidly placed on Banri’s shoulder as he scans Banri’s face for any other signs of uncertainty, but he was only met with the straightforward and determined blue eyes he loved so much. Tsumugi leans forward until their foreheads are touching and laughs again as he thinks about the silly exchange earlier on.

“You really do get along well with Tasuku, don’t you?” His nose and lips were peppered with kisses, much to his joy and amusement as Banri cups his cheek with a warm hand.

“It’s just easy for me… No, he’s the one who makes it easy for me…” Banri thought in between soft kisses, looking adoringly at the Tsumugi in his arms who is laughing and smiling in bliss. 

Today again, Banri is thankful to this silly pair of roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the dynamic of Tsumugi being pampered, and Tasuku being close enough to not mind BanTsumu flirting in front of him. And while Tasuku is romantically involved with Tsumugi, he can also just be platonically involved with Banri. In the end, you can imagine whichever you prefer, there's a lot of grey area here to play around with.
> 
> Also halfway through writing this I realized Tsumugi is talking too little and it's slowly becoming a TasuBan ficlet LOOOOL so I added some somft BanTsumu flirting at the end that on hindsight may be too extra but eh, it's fine.


End file.
